Everytime
by alonegirl
Summary: Songfic to Simple Plan's Everytime Before someone takes a trip, something must be known. A lot better than it sounds Wishshipping


**Author's Notes: Heh heh heh I don't know why I thought of this at 1:30 this morning. Probably because I was listening to Simple Plan. -**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh or Simple Plan, why would I be posting on this site and not getting this published, hm? I own plot and the popcorn experience (just read)**

--

**It was three AM when you woke me up**

**And we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go**

**Just to get away**

Large numbers on an alarm clock glowed eerily in the pitch blackness. A small teen's eyes slowly fluttered open and were filled with the green light. He slowly began to sit up, trying to be careful. Yugi looked up at them and noted it was almost 3:00 A.M. "I guess the time has come," he whispered. He slowly got out of bed, so he wouldn't disturb Yami who had insisted on sleeping in his bed last night. The air conditioner was still new to Yami, but he was getting more used to it. He walked to the kitchen, and picked up the phone receiver. Yugi's heart was pounding in his ears as he dialed a familiar number. He heard someone pick up and heard, "Honda I swear to God if you are crank calling again, I will kick your ass tomorrow one last time."

**We talked about our lives**

**Until the sun came up**

**And now I'm thinking about**

**How I wish I could go back**

**Just for one more day**

**One more day with you**

"Um, Jounochi? It's me, Yugi"

"Oh, sorry Yug. So what do you need?"

"Well, since your leaving tomorrow to visit your sister for a few weeks I was wondering if you'd want to go do something."

"Um, sure. When?"

"How does right now sound?"

"It sounds like a plan."

"Great then I'll be by to pick you up in a few minutes"

"Ok. Take your time. We can't have the cops pulling you over and thinking your twelve again" Jou said with a laugh.

Yugi pretended to sound angry, "Hey, that cop had it coming. He was the one making the short jokes. I just happened to hit his foot as we drove off."

"Yeah and that's the reason they won't let us back in that park."

"Hey it's better than the time YOU got all of us thrown out of that theater."

"Hey! How was I suposta know that they don't like people who clog toilets with popcorn and then run around screaming 'I BROKE IT! I BROKE IT!' Hm?"

"Yeah that's true. Hey remember the time you and Honda threatened to throw Anzu off the bridge if she didn't shut up?"

"Ahh, my fondest memories." Jou said with a laugh

Yugi began laughing and looked at the clock. They had been talking for 15 minutes.

"Hey, Jou? I'm gonna let you go now so we can put clothes on." Personally, Yugi wouldn't have minded if he showed up naked, but Jou didn't need to know that, yet.

"Oh yeah. Well I guess I'll see you in a little bit."

"Ok Bye."

"Bye."

Yugi quickly got dressed and ran into his room. Yami was still sleeping, which was good for Yugi. He grabbed his key ring with his car and house keys and wrote a quick message explaining where he was. He ran out the door, ready to tell someone everything. He reached Jou's apartment and saw him standing outside in the cold. He looked up and saw Yugi's car. "Hey Yugi." Jou said as he got into the car

"Hey."

"So where are going?" Jou asked

"Well, um, I haven't thought that far ahead yet"

"Ohhhh. Well we could just drive around"

"You know, that sounds pretty good."

Yugi smiled and started the car, and they drove off into black horizon

**Every time I see your face**

**Every time you look my way**

**It's like it all falls into place**

**And everything feels right**

**Ever since you walked away**

**You left my life in disarray**

**All I want is one more day**

**All I need is one more day with you**

Yugi kept glancing over at the passenger in his car hoping that Jou couldn't read minds. He kept glancing at Jou's face, taking in his serene appearance. 'Come on Yugi, control yourself. You can tell him when you get to some town and eat' "You know," Jou said staring out of the windshield, "I would have never thought you would be the one to do this for a friend. But then again, you're almost a bigger friendship nut than Anzu." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yugi said trying to keep his eyes on the road

**When the car broke down**

**We just kept walking along**

**Till we hit this town**

**There was nothing there at all**

**But that was all okay**

About ten minutes later there was a sputtering sound and then the engine died completely."What was that? Oh God." Yugi said as he got out of the car and saw smoke billowing out from under that hood. Jou followed soon after. "Crap on a crutch." Yugi said obviously pissed.

"Hey, be thankful. No one's hurt and there's a town over there. There's got to be someone who can help us out."

"Ok. I guess you're right." Yugi answered looking embarrassed for getting so upset. They began to walk toward the dim lights of the town in front of them. As soon as they reached the city limits. About fifteen minutes later, they found a small convenience store that said "OPEN 24/7." They walked inside and found a man, who looked about 25, standing behind the counter reading a book. He was tall, with short blonde hair, but his face was down reading.

"Um excuse me, sir?" Yugi said quietly as he walked up to the counter.

The man looked up. He had deep blue eyes and a face that seemed to radiate light. "Yeah? What do you need at four in the morning?"

"Um, our car broke down about 15 miles outside of town, and we were wondering if there were any places that could tow us. We really need to get back to Domino by morning."

The man smiled. "Well, I work with the towing company that runs this place in during the day. I'll tow ya and getcha back to Domino by morning. No charge. It's not often we get people in this little shop, let alone this early in the morning. I'll have the truck ready in about five minutes."

**We spent all our money on stupid things**

**But if I looked back now, I'd probably give it all away**

**Just for one more day**

**One more day with you**

Yugi was grinning from ear to ear as he and Jou walked around the store. There were many occasions in which the boys were close enough to hold hands, but Yugi couldn't work up the courage to. They picked up a few bags of chips, candy, and a large sombrero.

"Jou, what's with the hat?" Yugi asked in an exasperated tone.

"It's not a hat. It's a sombrero." Jou said in a matter-of-fact tone and stuck his tongue out at Yugi. Yugi bit his tongue and moved closer to Jou's face.

"Yugi?" Jou said question and fear in his voice

Yugi ignored this and kissed Jou softly on the lips. He ached to run his fingers through the blonde hair he loved so much. He threw off the hat, but was pushed away.

"Yugi! What are you doing?" Jou said backing away from the other boy, looking shocked

"Katsuya, I love you. I LOVE YOU!" Yugi screamed as he sank to his knees, and began crying.

Jou was hesitating to toward him. He clearly didn't want to hurt him more than he already had.

"All set boys!" came a cheerful call. The man walked out and dangling a pair of keys "Well come on. If you want to make Domino by morning we need to get a move on."

**Every time I see your face**

**Every time you look my way**

**It's like it all falls into place**

**Everything feels right**

**Ever since you walked away**

**My life's been in disarray**

**All I need is one more day with you**

The ride to Domino was silent other than the radio, and the occasional statement from the driver. Yugi told him where lived so they could drop off the car. "By the way, sir I never got your name." Yugi said as he got out of the large truck.

"Well, just call me Gabriel. Glad I could help"

Yugi waved as the man drove off to take Jou to his apartment. He turned to go inside and came face to face with an upset Yami. He ran passed the man and locked himself in his room. Yami vainly attempted the mind link, only to find Yugi had shut him off completely. He sighed and waited by his hikari's door until after several hours Yugi came out. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked horrible. No words were said, but Yugi sat down next to his other half and began to cry again. Yami clutched the sad boy in his arms and rocked him back and forth as Yugi told him what had happened. Yami just whispered to his light, telling him things will be ok and not to work. After about an hour Yugi was feeling a bit better, and finally got up. He returned to his room, but invited Yami in with him. They listened to music for most of the night, slowly releasing the stress within them.

Jou looked at his small entourage, who were wishing him luck. He scanned the area looking for Yugi.

**FLASHBACK**

Jou was looking at his knees, looking up occasionally to see where they were.

"So, what's the deal with the sudden atmosphere between you two?" Gabriel said suddenly

Jou looked up in shock. "Um, nothing. He just said something, and I took it the wrong way. Nothing horrible"

"Well, what did he say?"

"Well, he said he loved me." Jou said suddenly feeling uncomfortable telling a stranger about his love life.

"Well, how can you take that the wrong way? It seems pretty clear. He has strong feelings for you. But, I guess what the real question is, do you love him too?"

"Well..." Jou started, but stopped short. He thought carefully and suddenly the answer was right in front of him. "...Yes. Yes I do. I love him." Jou said looking at Gabriel, tears now streaming onto his face. "I love him so much."

"Then, why don't you tell him that?" Gabriel said with a smile. "Well, this is your stop. Good luck with your friend, and send me and invitation to the wedding." he said with a wink as he drove off.

**END FLASH BACK**

Yet as he scanned the small party, he didn't see Yugi's bright face. 'Oh crap, I must have hurt him pretty bad' he thought. Jou's cab pulled up and he wave a final goodbye to everyone there. "HEY MAN, TELL YOUR SISTER I SAID HI." Honda yelled. Jou leaned out the window and, with a smile on his face, gave him the finger. "NO WAY IN HELL, MAN."

After about two miles, Jou stopped his driver. "Um. Sorry sir. I have a different destination, but if I'm going to make it in time, we have to turn around. The driver nodded and made a U-Turn in front of traffic. Tires screeched to stop in time to miss the bright yellow taxi. Jou was almost thrown out of the window, but he realized he was doing the right thing as he gave the driver the new destination

**Now I'm sitting here, like we used to do**

**I think about my life and how now there's nothing I won't do**

**Just for one more day**

**One more day with you**

That night, after Jou had left to visit Shizuka, Yugi was sitting on the roof of his house, thinking. He heard someone come up behind him and said, "Yami, don't try to sneak up on me it won't work. And really I am feeling better"

"Oh really?" said a voice that wasn't Yami's

Yugi turned and there stood the last person he expected

**Every time I see your face**

**Every time you look my way**

**It's like it all falls into place**

**Everything feels right (Everything feels right)**

**Every time I hear your name**

**Every time I feel the same**

**It's like it all falls into place**

**Everything feels right**

"Oh Jou..." Yugi said as tears once again began to stream down his face.

Jou pulled him up onto his feet and began to kiss him slowly and passionately. He broke away and whispered, "Yugi, I love you . I just didn't realize how much. I finally realized that when I left. You are my friend, my little brother, but would you please become my one and only lover?"

Yugi nodded as more tears streamed out. They hugged each other close and stood in the moonlight

**One more day**

**Just one more day**

**It's all I need, just one more day with you**

Yugi thought back to something Yami had once said. Love can take weeks, months, even years to form. But for one special person it will take just one more day.

--

**Wow this is my longest one, 7 pages (in word at least). I hope everyone likes this and if you don't have the Simple Plan Album. "Still Not Getting Any..." GO GET IT o**

**Much love to all the readers and reviewers**

**Oh and I don't know why the spacing on this thing is so jacked up ;-;**


End file.
